


[Remix] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea

by Ellejabell



Category: The Witness (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix, voiceteam2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: All men are the island.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Remix] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628299) by [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple). 



> I made this fit as a remix of [[Podfic of] Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329161).  
> by [metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative).  
> based on [Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628299).  
> by [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple).  
> 

**[Remix] Flicking lamps, unmoored on the sea**

**by laughingpineapple**

**narrated by Elle-ja-bell,[AvidBkWrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidBkWrm) ,[olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read) , [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree) , [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO) , [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/profile) , [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie) , [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators) , [Metaderivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative) , [Mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero) , [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead) , and [inkphemeral](https://twitter.com/inkphemeral) **

**cover art by[dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead).  
**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188450677@N04/49947739006/in/dateposted-public/)

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[Remix} Flickering lamps, unmoored on the sea](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/remix-flickering-lamps-unmoored-on-the-sea)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rhfds2KWPDblLtNf64qDUZOx-pZkk6gp/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic stuck with me and ate at me until I had to do something with it. I am so grateful to everyone involved and particularly to Metaderivative for their beta work and support and for all of the inspiration to begin with. 
> 
> Thank you for listening. This was made for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge MY TURN. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
